Second Chances
by mr234scott
Summary: Three years after the events of "A journey across dimensions" Fluttershy finds Ex-Russian Spetsnaz Brad Jones wounded in a field. As time goes on the two become closer and closer. However the world around them is ruled by Princess Celestia who rules with an Iron Hoof. But how long will Brad keep his secret from his friends. Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual content.
1. In a Bit of a Jam

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Second Chances the sequel to "A Journey Across Dimensions". Again, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. But it gave me time to think and here we are with a sequel.**

**Pinkie says "YAY"**

**Twilight says "I'm still so happy your back."**

**Yea, I know, three weeks is way to long to be away. Had a 13 hour drive yesterday, it was terrible.**

**Rarity asks "I bet your hair was bad after that, right."**

**Nope, hat keeps it back and clean. Well on with the story.**

Their he was, behind a barrier of police cars three cars wide. He had a Russian SKS with only two magazines of ammunition, thirty rounds each, and an M-1911 with only seven rounds left in his last magazine. Down the street about a hundred feet was another barrier same width of police cars, behind it eight officers. Two had Spas-12's, four had AR-15's and the last tow had just 9mm pistol's.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Seven shots were fired from the SKS, the carrier sits back down behind the cars to recollect.

He looks at us before saying "Hello, my name is Brad Jones. As you can see I'm-"

BANG BANG BANG

Brad is interrupted by replying gunfire.

Brad yells "OI, I TRYING TO TALK HERE. People these days, anyway before I was interrupted. I'm in Bray, Ireland right now. A few mates including myself just robbed a bank in Dublin about twenty minutes north of here, and its all gone to shite."

* * *

**30 Minutes Earlier, Dublin Ireland**

Brad and three friends of his are in a van heading toward a local bank. Brad puts on his mask, on the mask is painted the Irish flag (Similar to the American flag mask in Payday: The Heist or Payday 2). His first friend Robert had a clown mask on, his second friend Mike had a pig mask on and his last friend Ron had a goalie mask on painted flat black. The van slowed to a stop, Brad removed his Russian SKS off of his back, it was painted Ice White with a flat black magazine, flat black scope, and a flat black stock. All four had a duffle bag slung over their backs. He stood up in the van along with Mike who was sitting across from him.

Brad asks "Ready?"

Mike replies "Lets do it."

They both turn to face the rear doors and kick them open simultaneously, they cock their rifles and jump out. They follow both Robert and Ron inside, Robert and Ron kick down the doors allowing both Mike and Brad in first.

Brad aims his rifle at the cashier and yells "OI, OPEN THE FUCKING VAULT NOW!"

The cashier complies, he then runs to the vault unslinging the bag and pulls the vault open. There was a barred door on the other side.

Brad yells "MIKE, NEED YOU THE OPEN A DOOR FOR ME HERE!"

Mike runs to the door with a KSG-12 in hand, he aims and shoots the lock off then kicks down the door. The two enter unslinging their duffle bags and putting them on the table without money, they then begin to pack money in the bags. The money was saran wrapped in $250,000 blocks. They put four in each bag then zipped then shut. They then run to the lobby to see both Robert and Ron controlling the crowd. They then swap the bags and repeat the process, on the way out however a loud alarm was heard and the valt began to shut.

Brad runs to the cashier with his rifle aimed at her and yells "OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO!?"

The cashier replies coldly "I push the police call button, you punks are gonna get what you deserve."

Brad growls before shooting her in the head, sirens are then heard.

Ron yells "WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

They all run to the van and get in before taking off police in pursuit. Brad and Mike stuff the duffle bags between the front seats and the back seats. They then open the doors to see a few cops cars pursuing, they begin to fire at the cops, aiming for the drivers. After about twenty minutes the van had left Dublin and entered Bray. Just then Mike gets shot in the chest, loses balance and falls out of the van to be squashed by a police car.

Brad yells "NOOOO, DAMN IT!"

The police then shot out the two back tires of the van, the van loses control and flips. Brad shuts the doors and is thrown around the back of the van, meanwhile Ron and Robert are thrown from the van. After a few minutes the van comes to a rest, Brad sits up and checks his rifle for damage, its fine. He then slides open the right side door which is now facing up. Brad turns the safety on for his rifle and tosses it out. Then he climbs out to be greeted by two police cars, he crouches for his rifle, turns the safety off and begins to shoot the cops. He kills the four but not before taking a bullet his left leg.

Bred yells in pain "Ow fucken el!"

He then begins to limp down the road leaving a blood trail behind him. After about a half block of limping three squad car come from around the corner and form a road block about a half block ahead of him. He fires at them, taking the six officers out in a matter of minutes. He reloads and sees he only has two magazines left and one for his pistol. Brad slings the rifle over his back and upholsters his M-1911 handgun, he then limps the other way before having three more squad car round the other corner to barricade the other side. Brad turns to the first three cars and limps to the other side, using the cars for cover. He fires a few back at the cops, he check his magazine to see only seven rounds left in his last mag. He returns the pistol to his left side holster and unslings his rifle and opens fire at the cops.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

He fired seven rounds from the SKS before sitting back down.

Brad says "Oh I'm so screwed, I'm so fuckin screwed"

He fires three more rounds at the cops.

BANG BANG BANG

He then hears a helicopter approaching behind him, he takes a peak to see a police chopper with a sniper sitting on the side.

BANG

The sniper fires a shot narrowly missing Bard, he sits down and checks his magazine, twenty left. He puts the magazine back in, the helicopter goes over Brad, he is exposed to the sniper.

The pilot says into the intercom "Brad Jones, this is the BPD (Bray Police Department) this is your last chance to surrender or I will have my sniper here take you out."

Brad replies "YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME IN A BODY BAG IF YOU WANT ME!"

The pilot replies "Suit yourself."

BANG

The sniper shoots at Brad hitting the tire next to him, Brad fires a few more at the chopper before getting shot in the right leg.

Brad yells "OI, FUCKEN EL, BLEEDEN ALL OVER!"

Brad empties the last of his magazine into the chopper. The sniper takes aim at Brad, the sights on his head. He then pulls the trigger firing a round.

BANG

The bullet hit Brad in the head killing him.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

Brad began to wake up, he was on his back facing the sky. He began to check himself, his wounds had been healed. His right leg was healed but his left leg was not healed.

Brad groans before saying "Where the hell am I?"

He then remembered what happened and was shocked.

Brad says "I'm dead, so is this heaven. Doesn't look like hell, but why heaven, I'm such a terrible person."

He then stands and begins walk only to stumble back to his knees. His left leg was still in pain, he looked at his left thigh where he had been shot and the wound was there, clear as day.

Brad then yells "HELLO, ANYBODY OUT THERE!?"

He looked around to see he was by the tree line of a forest.

Brad yells again "PLEASE, I'M IN PAIN AND NEED MEDICAL HELP!"

He hears a rustling in the grass behind him, he turns to see a pony like creature. Judging by the ponies body shape he assumed the pony was a mare. She had a cream yellow fur along with a long pink mane and tail, along with a tattoo on each flank in the shape of three butterflies.

Brad says "Oh great a pony. Where is your owner?"

The pony the replies "Oh, my."

Brad was shocked when she talked, Brad asks "Y-You can speak?"

The pony says quietly "Yea, my name is Fluttershy."

Brad asks "Whats your name?"

The pony replies a little louder "I'm Fluttershy."

Brad says "Fluttershy, well that be a cute name."

This makes Fluttershy blush a little.

Brad asks "Well Mrs Fluttershy, as you can see *Gestures to his wound* I'm in need of medical attention."

Fluttershy gasps before saying "We need to get you to my cottage, here let me help you."

She helps him up to his height of five foot ten inches.

Fluttershy asks "Do you need help walking or can you walk alone?"

Brad replies "If you could help me back."

Fluttershy nods, she then asks "Whats your name?"

Brad replies "Brad Jones, Ex-Russian Spetsnaz."

Fluttershy asks "Whats 'Russian Spetsnaz'?"

Brad replies "I will tell you latter, lets focus on the situation at hand."

Fluttershy corrects "You mean at hoof."

Brad shrugs and says "Sure, whatever you call it."

**Well, there we have it. Chapter one of a new story, we have a new character added to the group. What will happen now, how will the others cope with a second human? Find out next time in "Second Chances".**

**Pinkie yells in joy "SEE YOU LATER!"**

**Hey, that's my line. Whatever, shes happy I guess.**


	2. New Friends and a New Crush

**Hello everyone and welcome back to "Second Chances". So far Brad has been killed and taken to Equestrian to be found by the mare Fluttershy. Will Brad tell her about his dark past, or just lie. This question and more will be answered now.**

After a few minutes of walking, Brad and Fluttershy arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. Brad opened the door to let Fluttershy in, once the door was shut Brad was pinned to the wall by a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She also has a tattoo on each flank, both being a white cloud with a red, blue and yellow lightning bolt emerging from the cloud.

The Pegasus yells angrily "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Fluttershy says "Rainbow Dash, he's hurt and needs medical help. And keep it down, the baby is asleep"

The one called Rainbow Dash replies "And you Fluttershy, didn't bring any protection. Armor or weapon, your lucky this he wasn't a Roboguard. Unless you are a Roboguard disguised as a human."

Fluttershy replies "Rainbow, he's not Roboguard. I wouldn't of come back if he was now would I?"

Rainbow Dash lets go of Brad and grumbles angrily as she trots away, Brad falls to the ground in pain. As Brad looks around he sees four other mares with look of curiosity on their faces. The mare to the very left has a horn, her coat is a cream white and her mane along with her tail are curled and purple, the tattoos on her flanks are three diamonds. To the right stood a pony with neither Horn nor Wings, her coat is a light orange and her mane and tail are a blonde color, the tattoos on her flanks are three apples. To the right of her sits a pony with again no Horn and Wings, her coat is bubble gum pink and her mane is a darker pink with and puffed style, the tattoos on her flanks are three party balloons. To the right of her is a pony with both Horn and Wings, her coat is a mulberry color, her mane and tail are a dark violet almost black with a streak of both pink and a violet running through her mane and tail, her cutie mark is a big dark pink star with five smaller white stars around it. Sitting next to the purple pony was a dra- DRAGON, the dragon was a baby though. He had purple scales, a cream white under belly and green spikes from head to tail, he was about two inches shorter than the purple pony

Fluttershy says "Girls, this is Brad. He's going to be staying with us for a little bit."

Rainbow groan before saying "Why should we let him stay here, we already have ten ponies staying here."

Brad asks "Um, ten?"

Fluttershy says "Yes Brad, there are two more ponies and another human in the guest bedroom. I will move you into my room so I can work on your leg."

Brad says "You don't have to give me your room, my leg is fine."

Fluttershy says "Try to stand then if your fine."

Brad tries to stand but fails, the pain was to much. He fell back down with a thud.

Fluttershy says warmly "Like I said, you will be in my bed and I will be down here until your healed."

Rainbow asks "Whats wrong with your leg huh, get a splinter, huh, a wittle bobo that your mommy needs to kiss better."

Brad shakes his head before removing his hand from his wound to show the five mares and dragon, they all gasped.

Someone says "Who is your new friend?"

The seven look to see a mare and a male human at the top of the stairs, the mare on the left has both Horn and Wings, she has a mane and tail with a light blue around the edge and a dark blue in the middle with sparkles throughout, her coats is a dark blue, the tattoos on her flanks are in the shape of a crescent moon with a star in the crescent and a black splash behind. The other was actually not a pony, he was a little taller than the pony next to him. He had hazel eyes, brown hair and tan skin, and he had a built body to, looks like he was in the army or something.

Fluttershy says "Yes, Brad, let me introduce you to everypony. The white Unicorn is Rarity, the orange Earth pony is Applejack, the pink Earth pony is Pinkie pie, the purple Alicorn is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the baby dragon is Spike, the blue Alicorn is Princess Luna and the Human next to Luna is Adam."

Brad says "Hello."

Fluttershy says "Everypony, this is Brad Jones, Ex-Russian Spetsnaz, did I say that right Brad?"

Brad nods, Fluttershy replies "Yay."

Adam was a little suspicious about the new guy, first off he was another Human and second he's a former Spetsnaz soldier. Brad smiles and ruffles her mane with his clean hand, she smiled back and nuzzled his hand. Everypony beside Rainbow Dash and Adam awwed.

Fluttershy says "We need to get you upstairs and treated."

Adam and Luna go back into there room. Brad nods and stands before falling to his right knee. Fluttershy along with Twilight helped him up the stairs and into bed.

Twilight asks "Alright, so as you know we have a human here to. He was shot in the chest and was about to die when Princess Luna and her sister Princess Celestia saved him, but they had to bring him here to become Luna's mate. My question is how did you get here?"

Brad lied "I was cashing a check at a local bank, someone robbed the place and killed everyone including myself. I woke up in the field where Fluttershy found me."

Twilight asks "Sorry if I offend you, but whats with the way you talk?"

Brad replies "Its alright, I have whats called and accent, an Irish accent to be more specific, I was born and raised in Ireland."

Twilight nods and removes a pen and paper then writes something down, Fluttershy says "I think you have a cute, accent."

Brad smiles, Twilight asks "Fluttershy said your were Ex-Russian Spetsnaz, sorry if I said that wrong but you said you were Irish, if so why did you choose a different army."

Brad replies "Well, after high school ended I wanted to become a police officer. After a year in college I buckled under the stress and left. At nineteen I moved to a different country called Russian. I join the Russian Spetsnaz and signed a five year contract. After five years I left and found a small time job at a coffee shop."

Fluttershy thinks to herself "His accent is just so cute, and those green eyes with that height and he's twenty three. He would be the perfect coltfrie- no no no no no no, what am I thinking, I've only known him for not even an hour. And even if I've known him longer he would probably turn me down."

Fluttershy removed her medical bag and began to open and retrieve tools for Brads wound. She inspected the wound before asking "What happened to you?"

Brad replies "I was shot in the leg."

Fluttershy says "You were probably spotted by a Roboguard chopper and got shot, right?"

Brad lies "Well, yea sure."

Fluttershy nods, she says "I'm gonna have to remove your lower clothing, Twilight can you help me?"

Twilight nods, she uses her magic to unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling down his pants. The wound was on his lower thigh just above his knee, Fluttershy the begins to clean the wound with rubbing alcohol. Brad winces in pain as she cleans.

Fluttershy says in a soothing tone "Shhh shhh shh, its ok, I'm here to help you."

Fluttershy finishes cleaning, she asks Twilight "Twilight, I need you to remove the bullet with the tweezers."

Fluttershy says in his ear soothingly "Its ok, it will all be over soon, I will comfort you if you want me to."

Brad nods before bringing her into a hug, she wrapped her front hooves around him placing her mouth near his ear.

Twilight nods, she uses her magic to grab the tweezers and begins to remove the shards. Brad winces in pain once more, Fluttershy goes to his side to comfort him.

Fluttershy whispers into his ear soothingly "Shhh shhh, calm down honey, its alright, we are almost done."

Twilight removes the final shard, she then put the shard in the bowl with the other two shards. Twilight then injects morphine into his wound, cleans it up and wraps it with gauze. Brad begins to fall asleep slowly.

Fluttershy continues to whisper into his ear soothingly "It's ok, we are done. Your wound is cleaned and patched up, we will let you get some sleep now, when you wake up we will have nice warm food for you to eat. Good night Brad, sleep tight."

She then kisses his forehead right before he falls asleep, she then leaves the room with Twilight shutting the door quietly.

**So there you have it, Chapter two. Awww, Fluttershy is in love with the new guy. Adam is i little suspicions and Brad has lied to both Twilight and Fluttershy. Will he ever come clean, or will somepony come clean for him? Those questions and more will be answered latter, and no, if you PM me asking for spoilers I will not give you any, if you keep asking I will block and report you. So anyway, that's all for now, and as always, see you later. Wow, I got to finish my line this time. **


	3. The Lunar Princess

**Pinkie says "Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three of Second Chances."**

**Applejack says "Now, yalls are probly wonderin why the author isn't doin the intro."**

**Twilight says "He said that we could do a few intros here and there."**

**Rainbow says "He said it would give it more, oh, whats that word?"**

**Rarity answers "Fines."**

**Rainbow says "Thank you Rarity."**

**Twilight says "So, last time you read, Brad had fallen asleep. Fluttershy and myself patched him up, Fluttershy also comforted him."**

**Fluttershy blushes before saying "What will happen next, find out bellow, if you don't mind."**

Brad woke up to the sound of a soft soothing snoring, he could also feel something warm on his chest. Brad slowly opened his eyes to see Fluttershy curled up in a ball on his chest, snoring in a way that made him aww a little. He brought his right hand to her mane and began to stroke it, she then began to wake up. She yawned before nuzzling his hand, she blinked a few times before realizing who was petting her.

Fluttershy says softly "Good morning Brad, how did you sleep?"

Brad replies "I slept better than I have in the past few years."

Fluttershy smiles, Brad asks "How did you sleep?"

Fluttershy replies "I slept great, sorry if it bothers you that I'm on you. Its the only way I could sleep, here, let me get off of you."

She begins to get off, but Brad stops her and says "You can lay there as long as you want to, your very warm on my chest, it feels nice. You also look kind of cute."

Fluttershy blushes before getting back on Brad, Fluttershy stares sweetly into Brad's Hazel eyes. She then moves closer to him, and closer until they are face to face. She then nuzzles his face, Brad nuzzles back wrapping his arms around her.

Brad says "Thank you for helping me yesterday, with my leg."

Fluttershy looks at him with a curious look on her face, she says "Yesterday? Brad, you've been asleep for three days."

This takes Brad by surprise, he was asleep for three days. Then again he along with his three friends were awake for five days straight before the robbery. His stomach made a loud rumble. Fluttershy giggled before saying cutely "Looks like some ponies hungry, let me go get you breakfast."

She gets off and leaves to get his food, a few minutes later she comes back with a tray full of food in her mouth, she closed the door shut with one of her rear hooves. Brad sat up groaning at the pain in his leg. Fluttershy sets the try on the night stand next to him.

Fluttershy says "Now Brad, you are gonna have to take it easy for the next two weeks so your leg can heal."

Brad nods and looks at the food she had on the tray, there was a good amount of food on his plate. A glass of orange juice, a glass of water, a stack on pan cakes, apple slices, a single piece of toast with some butter, a roll and a bowl of oat meal. On the plate was also a fork, spoon, knife and napkin.

Brad asks "Did you cook all of this, for me?"

Fluttershy nods, Brad smile before saying "No one has ever done this for me."

Fluttershy's jaw drops, she asks "No one, not even your mom or dad?"

Brad shakes his head, Fluttershy's ears went down. Brad reached over and picked her up, he then brought her into a hug. She wrapped her hooves around her, he nuzzled her cheek with his.

Some pony says "Awww, how sweet."

They both look to the doorway to see Princess Luna with a smile on her face.

Fluttershy blushes before saying "Hey Princess Luna we were just, um."

Luna replies "Its alright, I do need to talk to Brad though."

Fluttershy nods before getting off of the bed and leaving the room closing the door. Brad grabs the spoon with his left hand and bowl with his right, he begins eating as Luna trots over and sits at the foot of his bed.

Luna says "Ahh, that's rare."

Brad asks "What?"

Luna gestures to his hands before saying "Your left handed."

Brad shakes his head before saying "I'm actually ambidextrous."

Luna asks "Ambe-what."

Brad replies "Ambidextrous, I'm both left and right handed."

Luna smiles before saying "Wow, that's really cool."

Brad nods as he finishes his oat meal, he the takes a sip of his orange juice.

Luna asks "How did you get here, did somepony bring you here?"

Brad shakes his head as he takes a bite of his roll, he says "I was killed in my world and woke up here."

Luna nods has he takes another bite of his roll, she then asks "So no pony brought you here?"

Brad shakes his head again as he finishes his roll, he takes another sip of juice before lying "I was cashing a check at a local bank when someone robbed the place and killed everyone."

Brad the takes a bite of his toast as Luna asks "Where did you wake up?"

Brad swallows the bite before replying "I woke up in a field about five minutes away from here."

Luna nods as he finishes the first half and reaches for the second half, he takes a bite.

Luna asks "What about your leg, how did that happen."

Brad lies again "I was walking east when a chopper spotted me and shot me."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him before asking "Are you lying to me."

He almost chocked on his second bite, he grabbed the water and toke a sip, he cleared his throat before saying "I would never lie, I'm sworn into a code with the Russian Spetsnaz saying I will never for as long as I live tell a lie to another ally."

Luna's eyes returned to normal before she she said "Alright, just making sure."

He finished his toast, Luna says "Well, I will leave you to your breakfast, I will talk to you later."

Brad waves as she leaves, when she closes the door Brad sighs before saying to himself "That bloody fuckin close. I need to watch what I say."

He then returns to his pancakes.

**Twilight says "Well, there you have it. That was a calm chapter, I enjoyed it."**

**Fluttershy says "If you have any question, comments and/or concerns, please let us know in the reviews below or PM the author, if you don't mind."**

**Rainbow gives a serious look before saying "And do not, I repeat do not, ask for spoilers. The author loves to interact with his audience and hates it when he sees he has a new review or message and its just some pony asking for spoilers. If you do, he will report you for spam."**

**Fluttershy says "But don't think he hates you, he loves his audience. It's just annoying when he gets a message a review and he thinks its someone praising him or pointing out a serious concern or suggesting and idea, which by the way he loves so much, but when its just somepony asking for spoilers he gets annoyed because he really wants to try to improve his stories and the way he writes them. So please, don't ask, because you will not get an answer and also reported."**

**Applejack says "Well yall, that's all for now, and as always."**

**Pinkie finishes "Have a nice day."**


	4. A Plan Against Evil

**Twilight says "Hello everypony, and welcome back to "Second Chances." So far Brad has lied to Princess Luna, Fluttershy and myself. We don't know though, will we ever?"**

**Pinkie says "OHH OHH, I KNOW, HE-"**

**Rainbow shoves a hoof in her mouth quieting her, Rainbow says "No Pinkie, they need to wait."**

**Rarity says "Before we start though we want to thank "The War Pony" for doing such a good job on "East Side Ponies" and "Saving Princess Luna." You rock."**

**Applejack says "Also, we are very close to hitting fifty reviews on "A journey across dimensions." YEEEEHAAAA, that's fantastic y'all. Keep up the reviews."**

**Fluttershy says "Also, remember to spread the word of both this and the other story previously mentioned by Applejack, if you don't mind. Without further adue, here we go."**

* * *

**1 Week Later, Adam POV**

I walked into Luna and I's room and shut the door to see both my wife and our son Cardamom Dreams, we call him Carda for short. Luna notices me and invites me to lie beside her, which I do.

Luna says "Hey hubby."

I reply "Hey honey."

I boop her nose with my finger, she giggles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I look at the clock on the wall, it read 7:03. It was a few minutes past Carda's bedtime.

I ask Carda "Hey Carda, ready for bed?"

Carda replies "No, I'm not tired."

Luna says in a motherly tones "Now Carda, its past your bed time."

Carda replies "No, I don't wanna."

Luna sighs, Carda was going to be three in a few months. Which meant he was in the terrible two's.

I say "Carda, that's not your decision. Come here."

I go to pick him up when he scoots away, he says "NO, WEAVE ME AWONE."

He begins to scoot back until he falls off of the bed, thankfully Luna caught him with her magic. She levitates him into my arms.

I ask "Are you ok Carda?"

Carda replies "Yea, I'm sowwy daddy."

I smile at my son before saying "It's ok, just don't run away from your mother and I, ok."

Carda smiles before saying "Ok."

Carda then lets out a loud yawn, I stand with him in my hands and walk to his crib. I then lay the filly down on his side, the thing about Carda's crib is its a crossover between a Unicorn crib and a Pegasus crib. A unicorn crib is longer because of the horn and a Pegasus crib is wider because of the wings. I had Spike buy two unicorn cribs, then I put them together so Carda's crib can have the length of a unicorn crib and the width of Pegasus crib.

Carda asks "Daddy?"

I reply "Yea?"

Carda asks "Can you sing me a wuwwaby?"

I smile warmly before saying "Alright, I my not be as good as mommy but I will try."

I clear my throat before singing soothingly "Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all."

Once I finished Carda was asleep, snoring softly. I kiss his forehead and whisper "Good night Carda."

I then turn to go lay down when I see Luna about three inches from me smiling sweetly.

She says "You are doing a very good job at being a father, that's why I love you."

I smile before locking lips with her, she moans into my mouth as a grab her flank. She then shoves her tongue in my mouth, I accept it by fighting her tongue with mine. We then hear a slight knock on the door, we separate and smile at each other. I walk to the door and open it to see Fluttershy.

I ask "Hey Fluttershy, whats up?"

Fluttershy replies "Um, we need you and Luna to come down stairs. The rest of use are conversing about a plan, we need your and Luna's input. If you don't mind."

I turn to Luna and gesture for her to come to us.

I say to Luna "The rest need us down stairs."

Luna nods, we exit to room shutting the door quietly.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Living Room: Third Person**

Adam, Luna and Fluttershy walk down the stairs to see the rest of the Mane six and Spike waiting for the three coming down the stairs.

Adam asks "So what is it you girls need."

Twilight says "Alright, so as we all know, there is now way of saving Celestia from Sombra's soul. The only way we can solve this is to end her. It sounds cruel but its the only way. However, its just doing that is the problem."

Rainbow says "We have been thinking of ideas for about an hour now and ever time we think of a good idea we find a way to shoot it down. We need a full proof plan."

Someone says "I think I might be able to help."

Everyone looks to see Brad coming down the stairs, Fluttershy says "Brad, what are you doing out of bed, you still need to heal."

Brad replies "I'm fine, walking doesn't hurt."

Applejack asks "You said ya had a plan?"

Brad nods, he begins "So what we need to do is to get a few of us on the inside. I've been studying a little and sure the guards we see are just robots, but they are ranked Private, Private First Class and Specialist. Guards ranked Corporal and above are actual ponies. In each town their are anywhere from three to five Corporals."

Rainbow says "Yea, we know that. How does that help us."

Brad continues "We go into the nearest town, knock out the Corporals and take their places. Then we sneak into the castle and assassinate the Princess."

Twilight asks "How will we get in the castle, the only ways in are doors that require a key card to open."

Brad continues "If I take a look at one of the key cards and I have the materials I can us it to make forge copies for the carriers."

Luna asks "How do you know how to make Forged key cards?"

Brad lies "It's one of the things I was trained to do when I was in the Russian Spetsnaz."

Twilight asks "What do you need."

Brad says "A piece of paper, something to write with and five minutes."

* * *

**Rainbow says "Well, there you have it. Brad has come up with a great plan to end Celestia."**

**Twilight says "But will he be able to keep his secret or will the soft hearted Fluttershy make him slip."**

**Rarity says "Find out next time in "Second Chances". And as always."**

**Pinkie interrupts her by saying "SEE YOU LATER!"**


	5. Love Under the Moonlight

**Hello everyone and welcome back to "Second Chances.**

**Pinkie says "Awwww, you beat me to the intro."**

**Ehh, maybe next time. Anyway, last time Brad had come up with a great plan to take back Equestria. Will the others question his abilities, find out now.**

**1 week later**

It had been a week and so far Brad still did not have the materials he needed. He was getting frustrated, it was about 1 am and Brad was getting some water when he heard Fluttershy whispering to herself.

Fluttershy whispers to her pillow "Oh, good night Brad, I love you and your cute little accent."

Brad blushes a little, he then says quietly "Um, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy jumped a little before sitting up to see Brad with a glass of water, she then asks "Yes Brad?"

Brad replies "Why are you calling your pillow Brad?"

Fluttershy blushes, very dark in fact. She then sighs before saying "Well I, kind of have a crush on you."

She looked ashamed of herself, her ears were down, shoulder hanging and head low. She looked as if she was gonna cry, Brad downed his water and put then cup in the sink. He then walks to Fluttershy and picks her up and begins to walk upstairs.

Fluttershy asks "Um, Brad, where are you taking me?"

Brad replies "To my room, I have also had somewhat of a crush on you. You are so cute, so sweet and very very helpful. That's what I want in a girl, or mare. And, I love you."

Fluttershy gave him a soft smile, as did Brad to her. They then entered Brads room, Brad closed the door. He then turned and laid her on the bed draping the cover over her. He then got in with her, to his surprise she wrapped herself around him nuzzling his chest. He wrapped and arm around her pulling her closer. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. They both smiled.

Fluttershy says shyly "You know, I've never kissed a stallion, or a man in your case."

Brad replies shyly "I've never kissed a girl, or a mare in your case."

Then the idea hit them like freight train, they both moved closer to one another slowly, they were a few inches away until their lips connected forming a kiss. They both enjoyed it very much so, Fluttershy began to moan a little. They separated after a few minutes, both blushing.

Brad says "That was amazing."

Fluttershy nods, she then yawns tiredly. She says "I'm gonna go to bed."

Brad says "Alright, I love you."

Fluttershy replies "I love you to, goodnight."

Brad says "Good night."

They then lay their heads down and soon drift into sleep.

**Alright, so that was a short cute chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer but I'm a little tired. Anyway that's all for now, and as always.**

**Twilight interrupts "See you later."**


	6. Love During the Day

**The Next Morning**

Brad awoke with a yawn, he the tried to stretch his arms when he felt weight on them, he looked to his arms to see Fluttershy around one and his chest. He then remembered about him and Fluttershy, he smiled then leaned down to kiss Fluttershy on her forehead. She awoke with a yawn to, then she looked up at Brad before smiling.

Fluttershy says "Good morning sweety."

Brad smiles before saying "Good morning how did you sleep?"

Fluttershy says "Great, how about you?"

Brad replies "Amazingly."

They both smile at each other Fluttershy then crawls up his chest a little before sharing a kiss with Brad. While they were kissing the door opened, they separated but it was to late. In the doorway stood Adam with a cheeky look on his face.

Adam asks "What are you to doin?"

Brad and Fluttershy were caught, they were both under the covers in each others arms and are blushing.

Brad says "Um, I can explain I."

Adam cuts him of by saying "Its alright, Luna and I were the same way. We kissed less than a day before meeting, I don't mind. But Fluttershy, you friends are worried, its 11 am."

Fluttershy nods, she then kisses Brad on the cheek and leaves the room. Adam chuckles at the still blushing Brad.

Adam says "Listen, I'm going to my work shed to make some weapons. Since you are healed you need to start making some input. I need you downstairs in thirty."

Brad nods, Adam leaves the room closing the door. Brad gets up and puts his pants and shirt on. He then walks out of the room and enters the bathroom. Brad shuts the door and turns on the bath, he had been here close to a month and was familiar with the house and its appliances. The whole no meat thing was a downer but he could handle it. He then stripped to nothing and stepped into the warm water. Once the bath had been filled up to his chest he turned off the water. There was then a knock at the door.

Brad asks "Who is it."

He heard the soft gentle voice of his lover "Can I come in?"

Brad says "Sure."

The door opens to reveal Fluttershy, she shuts the door and walks.

Brad asks "What is it?"

Fluttershy blushes before asking "C-Can I-I t-take a b-b-bath with y-you?"

Brad blushes at the though, he then replied "Sure."

Fluttershy squees before walking closer to the bath and using her wings to slowly dip in. Once she was in she looked across at Brad with a gentle smile. Brad smiles before grabbing the soap and lufa. He then put some soap on the lufa then dunked it in the water before washing himself.

Fluttershy asks "Can I wash you?"

Brad replies "Only if I can wash you."

Fluttershy blushes, she nods and grabs the lufa from Brad. She then begins to wash his chest, arms, neck and back. She then washes his legs and thighs.

Brad says "I can wash my ge- ahh."

Fluttershy continued to wash is private area as well, she then saw it gave him pleasure so she continued for a few minutes.

Brad says "Alight, my turn."

He then proceeds to wash her back and chest, the her hooves and neck. Finally her private area which she took major pleasure in, then her wings.

Fluttershy says "Just be careful on my wings, they're very sensitive."

Brad nods and begins to carefully wash her wings, she began to moan to herself. After a few minutes she was moaning aloud, she then began to beg for more pleading he don't stop. Once he was finished she was panting, she then turned to him and pressed her lips against his. He accepted her. After a few minutes they separated, Brad the drained the bath and got out to dry himself. He turned to see Fluttershy on the bottom of the bathtub leaving herself exposed.

Brad asks "You want me to dry you off?"

Fluttershy nods, he then picks her up and begins to dry her, head to hoof. Once he was done he put his cloths on and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom to go put his boots on when he bumped into Adam.

Adam asks "Did you two?"

Brad shakes his head, he says "I washed her wings."

Adam nods, he then walks back down stairs. Brad walks back into his a Fluttershy's room and puts his socks and boots on. He then walks out to see Fluttershy leaving the bathroom.

Fluttershy says "Be careful please and have fun."

Brad says "I will, love you."

Fluttershy says "I love you to."

She uses her front hooves to walk up his legs onto his chest standing on her back hooves to reach his head, they then share a kiss. She then returns to her normal height of 3'9" (Three foot, Nine inches) and walked into their room. Brad then shut to door behind him.

* * *

**Living Room**

Adam was sitting with Luna and his son on Fluttershy's sofa when Brad came down stairs. Rainbow Dash looked at him and her face went red, she flew at him like a speeding bullet and pinned him to the wall.

Rainbow yells "WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLUTTERSHY, WE COULD ALL HERE HER MOANING IN THERE WITH YOU!"

Brad replies "Rainbow, calm down. We were taking a bath together and she asked me to wash her wings."

Rainbow calms down a little and asks "Why were you to taking a bath together?"

Brad replies "Fluttershy and I, are a couple."

A Rainbow, Applejack and Spike all gasp. Luna, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity awww.

Brad continues "Now could you let go of me."

Rainbow lets go of Brad, Adam stands up.

Adam asks "Ready to go Brad?"

Brad nods, Luna gets up and says "Alright, have fun, love you Hubby. And be careful."

Adam replies "We will."

He gives his wife a kiss. He then crouches down to Carda and says "Now Carda, Brad and daddy will be home at dinner. I need you to protect your mommy and our friends. Alright."

Carda replies "Alwight daddy, you have my word."

He then struck a pose like Rainbow Dash would, everyone in the room gave a chuckle.

Adam says "Alright little man, love you."

Carda replies "Wove you to daddy."

He then kisses Carda on the forehead. Adam then stands and walks to the door grabbing a bag by the door before exiting, Brad follows him out shutting the door behind him.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	7. New Weaponry

**Edge Everfree Forest**

Before they entered the forest, Adam stopped. He then removed the backpack and opened it, he then put a hand in a removed two Governor revolvers and handed one to Brad along with a box of rounds.

Adam asks "You know how to use it, right?"

Brad replies "I was in the Russian Spetsnaz, of course."

Adam says "Alright, come on."

Brad loads six rounds into the chamber and shut it, he then clicked back the hammer, they continue into the forest.

* * *

**Everfree Forest**

In the forest, Brad and Adam were chatting about there lives.

Brad asks "So how old are you?"

Adam replies "I turned twenty about six months ago, what about you?"

Brad answers "I'm 25, will be 26 next week."

Adam says "Next week, cool."

They continued on for about twenty minutes when they found decent sized metal bunker, the cool thing about it is the metal reflects the environment around it off of it making it invisible from about Adam unlocked the door, they both walked in to see darkness. Adam flicked on the lights to see a room of weapons, the walls lined with different types of weapons. In the middle were shelves of weapons, the cool thing is the weapon is on gun rack and bellow it is a drawer full of different ammunition for that weapon.

Adam says "Ready to get creative."

Brad replies "Yea."

Adam nods, he then leads Brad to a work bench with a few tools, Brad knew how to make a few weapons and was familiar with the creation of ammunition. Over the next few hours Brad made a few weapons. He made a 10 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun, a Saiga 12 shotgun an AK Pistol with 75 round magazines, a Luger handgun and an AK-74. On the AK-74 he had a laser dot, an under barrel shotgun attachment, holographic sights and an adjustable stock.

Adam says "Jeez, never seen anything like what you've made."

Brad shrugs, Adam says "Lets take a lunch break then continue."

Brad nods, Adam opens the backpack he brought and removed a sandwich before handing it to Brad. It was a sunflower sandwich, Brad had gotten used to the food ponies eat. Adam removed one for himself and began to munch on it.

Brad asks "So what is the measurement of a gauge. Like a 12 gauge shotgun, what does gauge mean."

Adam swallows before answering "In a shotgun shell there are metal balls, in a 12 gauge shell for example, 12 of those metal balls weigh one pound. In a 10 gauge shell, 10 of those metal balls weigh one pound. That's why a 10 gauge shell is bigger because it has the same amount of metal balls in it as a 12 gauge but the 10 gauge balls are bigger and take up more space. That is also the reason when you take a little kid shooting they shoot a 20 gauge shell."

Brad nodded, Adam says "You didn't know that, its what they teach you in the military."

Brad says "I knew it at one point, it just slipped my mind."

Adam nodded, he continued his sandwich, Brad had finished his while Adam was talking.

Adam asks "So what's with you and Fluttershy?"

Brad replies "Well, last night around one am I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I was going back upstairs when I could hear Fluttershy talking to her pillow. She was calling it Brad and telling it she loved it. I asked her what she was doing and she told me that she has feelings for me. Over the past few weeks I also developed feelings for her, I told her how I felt and took her to my room."

Adam has a smirk on his face, he had finishes his sandwich as well. He then stood and said "Well, congratulations. Now we need to get back to work."

Brad nods before going back to his bench.

* * *

**Time Skip, Four Hours**

After four more hours, Brad had made a few more weapons. He made a Mossberg Chainsaw Shotgun (Go look it up, its badass) with teeth at the end of the barrel, a P90 smg with a red dot sight and a Russian sks. He found some spray paint and made it exactly like his original sks, scope sight, extended mag and an adjustable stock all painted flat black while he painted the rest white. He turned to see Adam shocked at the beautiful sks Brad had made.

Brad asks "Like what you see?"

He aims the rifle at the ground at a 45 degree angle.

Adam replies "Dude, holy shit."

Brad says "Thanks."

Adam snaps out of his trance before saying "Its getting late, we'd better head back."

Brad nods setting the rifle down. They both leave, governors holstered.

* * *

**Fluttershy's ****Cottage**

Adam opens to door and lets Brad in, upon closing the door they see the Mane Six and Luna sitting in the living room with serious looks on their faces.

Adam says "Hey, hows it going."

Luna replies "Terrible, we've just discovered some bad news."

Fluttershy began to tear up a little, Brad goes to her but not before being tackled by Rainbow.

Brad says "Hey, whats the big idea?"

Luna replies "The big idea is, we know your secret."


	8. The Truth

**Alright, so when we last left off Brad was being pinned to the ground by Rainbow Dash. What have they found out about Brad, find out bellow.**

There he lay, pinned to the ground by the rainbow maned mare. He was face down and everypony was looking at him angrily with the exception of Fluttershy who had tears in her eyes.

Brad asks nervously "W-What secret?"

Rainbow yells angrily "The gig is up Brad, we know you've been lying to us. Give it up."

Brad sighs, he then says "Alright, you've caught me. I used to be a professional Bank robber."

Rainbow yells again "Don't play dumb with, wait, you give up."

Brad nods, he then continues "Yes, I give up. I not only robbed banks though, I've killed people, stole people, smuggled people, sold people. To many bad things, I thought coming here would give me a new start and allow me to live a normal life. That's why I lied, I wanted to have a good life where I was accepted. Now that's ruined, I guess I will leave and never return."

Fluttershy says "Get out."

Brad asks "What?"

Fluttershy yells "I said, GET OUT, GET OUT YOU MONSTER AND NEVER COME BACK."

Brad nods, standing. He doesn't bother to go grab his things, he walks out the door in depression.

"Hey."

He turns to see Luna with his bag of things in her magical grasp, she then says "You forgot these."

She then throws the bag hitting him in the face breaking his nose. He sighs and walks off, bag in tote

* * *

**Unknown location of everfree forest **

Brad had stopped after a few minutes to find a cave , he removed the Governor he kept and walked in. Inside he found . . nothing, just an empty cave. He sighed as he set his backpack down then he sat down, opening his bag he found his belongings untouched. He removed a quill, some ink and paper. He then began writing.

* * *

**2 hours later**

He set the quill down, then he blew on the papers drying the ink. He then rolled up the papers and tied them with a piece of string. Brad stood to leave when he heard a growling, turning to the front of the to see five timber wolves.

Brad screams "OH FUCK!"

He saw then closing in, looking left then right he made a small plan. He ran left making the wolves think he was going left, just before they collided, Brad turned back to run right dodging the pack. He didn't know where he was running to but he needed to find a safe place. He could only think of Fluttershy's, even if she and the rest of her friends hated him he needed to get someplace safe.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Fluttershy was on her couch in the arms of Adam crying.

Adam says "Shh shh shh, its ok, he's gone now and he won't hurt you anymore."

Fluttershy asks "B-But, what c-c-could p-possess h-him to d-d-d-do such a-a thing?"

Adam replies "I don't know but whatever it was it-"

Adam was interrupted by the window shattering and Brad flying through with a timberwolf latched to his left arm. He then landed on his back, timberwolf trying to rip his arm off, he was screaming in agony. He then managed to punch the wolf off, the wolf then went to lunge when.

BANG

The wolfs head was obliterated to twigs, Brad stumbled to his feet when he fell again. He was losing a lot of blood, Fluttershy ran to him in worry.

Brad asks "W-Why are y-you helping m-me?"

Fluttershy replies "You are injured, I may be mad at you but you are still hurt."

Luna and the rest of the mane six emerge from the stairs to see a shattered window, a dead timberwolf and a bleeding out Brad.

Fluttershy turns to the six and says "Help me with him."

Rainbow says "No, he betrayed us."

Twilight says "Now Rainbow, he may have betrayed us but he is still hurt. He can stay until the morning, then he is gone."

Brad then begins to pass out, his vision starts to fade. Then Darkness.

**Chapter End**


	9. Thank You

**Hey everyone, no chapter today.**

**Mane Six say "Awwwww."**

**Don't worry, just here to say thanks everyone for the 1,000 views. We've finally hit the mark (Not as quickly as "A journey across dimensions") but hey, I'm still happy we've gotten this far. So thanks to all of you who have not only read all of this story but the viewers who have stuck around from the beginning of "A journey across dimensions", thank you all for the support.**

**Twilight says "Thank you."**

**Rainbow says "Thank you."**

**Fluttershy says "Thank you."**

**Pinkie says "THANK YOU!"**

**Applejack says "Thank ya."**

**Rarity says "Thank you all, for the support. And as always,**

**She looks around to make sure no one will interrupt her.**

**Rarity finishes "See you later." **


	10. Reasons, Forgiveness and Something Else

**Hello everyone and welcome back to "Second Chances". Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been working on my other story "The Hayngover Oc Edition" which I recommend reading. Not much to say but here we go.**

**Guest Bedroom, The Next Morning**

Brad awoke on the guest bed, the last thing he remembered was passing out in the living room. He looked down at the arm that the timberwolf had bitten, it had gauze around the wound. He yawned and sat up looking around,the room was as he remembered it. He then heard the door open, from the door came Fluttershy, she shut the door and walked to his bedside.

Brad says "Hey Fluttershy, how did you sle-"

Fluttershy interrupts him with "Don't try sweet talking me, we are done."

Brad replies "Fluttershy, I know what I did was wrong but you don't know why I even did it. You or any of your friends never let me explain the reason I did what I did."

This made Fluttershy a little guilty, sure what he did was terrible but she kicked him out with hearing the reason for his wrong doing.

She sighs before saying "Alright, give me a second."

She walks out of the room, a few seconds later she along with Princess Luna, Adam, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle.

Brad says "Alright, lets start back in kindergarten."

* * *

_**Flashback, 20 years**_** prior**

Brad walked into his kindergarten class room, his first day of school. He went and put his bag on the hook with his name bellow it, he then walked to a group of kids and began to converse.

Brad says "Hello, I'm Brad."

The kids looked at him like he was an alien, they all got up and walked away from him. He sighs and walks to another group.

Brad says "Hey, my name is Brad, who are you all?"

Again all got up and walked away, all but one.

He says "Hi Brad, my name is Michael, but you can call me Mike."

Brad says "Hello Mike."

As the day went on the two became really close friends.

* * *

**_Flash Forward, 3 years_**

Brad and Mike were now in third grade, Mike had a few friends but Brad still was only friends with Mike. Mike and Brad were on the swings, swinging (no shit) when another kid walks up, he looked a little nerdy, no glassed but had that look.

He says "Hi, I'm Ron."

Brad replies "Hey Ron, I'm Brad and this is my friend Mike."

Mike says "Hey Ron, hows it going?"

Ron says "Its good, I just moved here from America. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my friends, its ok if you two don't want to, no on else seems to want to be my friend."

Brad replies "Sure, Mike do you want to be friends with him to?"

Mike replies "Yea, he seems cool."

Ron says "Thanks."

* * *

_**Flash Forward, 4 years**_

Brad, Mike and Ron are now in seventh grade, Ron had an Irish accent and along with his two friends a deeper voice. They had matured a bit more, they were eating lunch when in walks a kid with dark brown skin. He looked a little skinny and nervous.

Brad asks Mike "Hey Mike, who is that?"

Mike replies "Ah, that's the foreign exchange student from India."

Brad says "I see, OI!"

The kid looks to the source of the noise, he sees Brad waiving him done. He walks to him and sits across from him and next to Ron.

The kid says "What is it sir?"

Brad asks "Whats your name?"

The kid replies "My name is Rafiel."

Brad replies "Hey Rafiel, my name is Brad, to my right is Mike and to your left is Ron."

They began to chat about the school, Rafiel's origin and why he was hear. They eventually added him to there group.

* * *

_**Flash Forward, 3**_** _Years_**

The four friends were now in 10th grade, they were working on a seemingly simple assignment in the Library. The assignment was titled "What You Want To Be".

Brad asks "Hey Mike, do you know what you want to be?"

Mike replies "Manager, it's not hard to get to, just a year to two years of business school, then I find an opening. If I manage the local KFC I can make anywhere from $70,000 to $90,000."

Brad nods, he then asks "What about you Ron?"

Ron replies "Helicopter Pilot, they make anywhere from $95 to $110 an hour. The schooling should take two to four years but it's worth it."

Brad nods before asking "Rafiel, what about you?"

Rafiel replies "I was thinking of being a computer tech, I don't know how much they make yet but I will get back to you on it."

Brad nods, Mike asks "What about you Brad?"

Brad replies "I want to be a Police officer."

Ron asks "I hear they don't make much."

Brad replies "I'm not in it for the money, I'm in it for the experience."

* * *

_**Flash Forward, 3 Years**_

We see Brad alone in a dorm room studying, he was currently at Stanford university studying law enforcement.

Brad says to himself "Tomorrow is it, if I don't improve I will have to leave."

Brad was not doing so well in college, he was binding under the pressure of the whole thing, leaving Ireland to California was a big part of it.

**6 hours later**

The time was 8:00 am, Brad woke up and looked at the clock.

Brad says "I over slept."

He sighs, his class started at 7:00 am. He doesn't even rush, he stands and begins to pack, he knew he would be kicked out. After and hour he finished packing, he then says to himself before leaving "Plan B I guess."

* * *

_**Flash Forward, 5 Years**_

We see Brad walk out of a Russian Spetsnaz Military transport plane, after he left collage he flew to Russia and joined the Russian Spetsnaz for 5 years. He walked to the office where the contractor was.

The contractor says "What is it?"

Brad replies "I want to leave, I don't want to sigh another contract, I'm done."

The contractor nods before handing him a release slip, Brad filled it out, handed it back and left.

* * *

_**Flash Forward, 1 Week**_

Brad sat in a bar, he had come back to his home town of Ashborne Ireland. Little did he know a few tables away were his three friends, Mike, Ron and Rafiel. Mike walks to the bar.

Mike says "OI, Scotch on the rocks please, an-"

Brad finishes "and make it snappy."

They turn to each other and are shocked to see one another.

Mike says "Brad, where the bloody hell have you been."

Brad replies "Russian Spetsnaz."

They go and sit with the other two who are shocked as well. After half an hour of talking, Brad learned of his three friends terrible doings.

Brad asks "What happened to your dream jobs."

Mike replies "They didn't work out so well, but we found robbing banks as a calling."

Roan says "Brad, we want to know, since you have experience with weaponry, will you join us?"

Brad asks "Why the bloody hell would I do that, I may be experienced but I put it to a good cause. So no."

He then gets up and leaves."

* * *

_**Present**_** Day**

Brad continues "Over the next month they persuaded me with violence, bribes and threats. I also began to realize that the job I had was paying me less and less. Eventually I was kicked out of my apartment and had no choice, and that's my reason for my wrong doing."

The 8 friends were shocked at Brads story, there faces were a mix of shock, sadness, guilt and regret.

Brad says "If you eight still want me gone, I understand I-"

Fluttershy interrupts Brad with a kiss, he was shocked by this, she let go and looked into his eyes.

Brad asks "But I thought you hated me?"

Fluttershy says "Brad, I'm sorry for getting made at you. I never let you tell me why you did what you did, and I forgive you."

The other seven nodded, Brad smiles before saying "Thanks."

Fluttershy says "Alright, I need all of you but Rainbow to leave."

They nod and walk out shutting the door leaving only Fluttershy, Brad and Rainbow Dash in the room.

Brad asks "Why did you do that?"

Fluttershy gets a guilty look before saying "I'm in a relationship with Dashy."

Brad looks at Rainbow Dash who squees, Fluttershy continues "But I love you both, I want to know something. Before I ask, don't get offended."

Brad and Rainbow nod, Fluttershy asks "Could we, maybe be a couple together?"

Brad asks "What do you mean?"

Fluttershy says "Like a three way couple, you and me, me and Dashy and you and Dashy. All three of us in love with each other."

Brad looks to Rainbow who is blushing, Brad says "If Rainbow is ok with it she cam be my Dashy as well."

Rainbow replies "Alright, you got me, I've had a crush on you to Brad."

Brad says "Come here with use."

Rainbow hops on the bed near the two, Brad the strokes Rainbows chin with his hand, he then pulls her into a kiss. She accepts it, Fluttershy squees at the sight of her two lovers kissing. They separate smiling, Rainbow then brings Fluttershy into a kiss, Fluttershy then pulls Rainbow on top of her. After a few minutes the three began to get into it, doing more than kissing and touching. (You know what I mean).

_**Chapter End . .** ._


	11. A Threesome

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT EFFECT THE STORY LINE. THERE WILL BE MENTION OF THE EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL CONTENT, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

Brad grabs Fluttershy by her flanks and turns over putting her on top of him, he then pulls her into a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth which he accepted. After a few minutes of making out they separate, Brad then looks at Rainbow who is looking at not Brad but his lips. Brad then does the same to her, pulling her on top of him squeezing her flanks as they made. Fluttershy then went behind Rainbow to her marehood and began to pleasure her. She eeped at the feeling of Fluttershy's tongue, she then began to moan into Brad's mouth as they made out. They separated. Rainbow felt something poke her stomach, she looked down to see Brad's erection poking her. She smirked as she tried to unzip his pants, after a few minutes she succeeded, she then pulled his underwear down to reveal his 11 inch erection.

Rainbow says in aww "Its so, big."

She then began to suck on it, first just taking the tip in then putting a few inches of the shaft in as well. She continued this for a few minutes, Fluttershy stopped on Rainbow and climbed up and straddled Brads chest. Brad pulled Fluttershy into a kiss while Rainbow continued to blow him. After a few more minutes Brad came in Rainbow's mouth. She licked him clean, after she was finished she asks "Fluttershy, want a taste?"

Fluttershy nods and they switch positions, now Fluttershy is blowing Bard while Rainbow is making out with him. Brad had his hands on her flanks, he moved his left hand to her marehood and began to finger her, she began to moan into his mouth. Brad came again into Fluttershy's mouth as Rainbow came onto Brad's hand and shirt.

Rainbow says "Uh oh, I got your shirt wet. Lets take it off of you."

Both Brad and Rainbow remove Brad's shirt, once his shirt was on the floor Brad removed both his pants and undergarments from his ankles. He then lay Rainbow on her back and began to lick her moist marehood. This made Rainbow moan aloud, Rainbow grabs Fluttershy's forehooves and begins to eat her out as well. Fluttershy was moaning aloud in glee. After a few minutes both mare came, Brad licked Rainbow clean as Rainbow licked Fluttershy clean. Brad turn Rainbow on her hooves and knees and positioned for entrance, Rainbow flipped Fluttershy on her back and began to eat her out for a second time. Brad pushed his erection in slightly, Rainbow moaned into Fluttershy's marehood making Fluttershy moan aloud. Brad pushed an inch in which made Rainbow cringe, Brad pulled out a little and pushed in more. After a few minutes he was 9 inches in pounding her tender marehood, Rainbow was basically screaming in pleasure.

Brad says "I-I'm gonna cum."

After a few more minutes he pulls out, Rainbow moves out of the way and he cums all over Fluttershy's chest. Once he finishes he asks "You ready Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nods, this time he had Fluttershy in missionary position. Rainbow placed her marehood on Fluttershy facing Brad, Brad pushed into Fluttershy a little making her moan. Rainbow began to make out with Brad as Brad pushed further into Fluttershy who moaned into Rainbow who moaned into Brad. After ten minutes Brad was 10 inches in Fluttershy who was almost screaming into Rainbow. At the same time Brad pulled out and came on Fluttershy, Rainbow came on Fluttershy and Fluttershy came as well. Then the three of them began to clean each other kissing each other a few times. After a few minutes they were just panting, laying on the bed.

Fluttershy says "That *pant* was *pant* amazing."

Rainbow replies "I know *pant* I feel *pant* great."

Fluttershy asks "How about you Brad?"

The two girls sit up to see Brad fast asleep, they both aww. They then pull the blankets over the three of them and snuggle close to him on each side. They then soon follow their lover in slumber.

_**Chapter End . .**_** .**


	12. Final Showdown (Part One)

**1 Month Later**

After one month of going over the plans, making the fake ID's, making more weapons and armor they were ready, except for on thing. All of them except Adam, Brad, Luna, Twilight and Applejack had to get fake ID's. Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie had to memorize fake names along with dying their manes tails and fur along with getting fake cutie marks. Fluttershy was now a bright orange and her mane was also cut shorter and was dyed a bright green, her cutie mark is a carrot cut in half and her fake name is Crafty Carrot (Good at making carrot related foods). Rainbow has a red mane and tail along with a black coat, her cutie mark is a grey storm cloud with a yellow lightning bolt coming from it, her fake name is Lightning Startle (Good at managing weather). Rarity now has light green fur and a yellow mane and tail, her cutie mark is a pen and quill, her fake name is Flawless Pen (Good at writing). Finally Pinkie is a cream white and her mane and tail is orange and flat, her cutie mark is a sword along with hammer hitting said sword, her name is Platinum Craft (Good at making weapons). Brad was standing in front of the four with their ID's, he was going to test them on their names to see if they memorized them.

Brad says to Rainbow "Whats your name?"

She replies "Um."

Brad repeats "Whats your name?"

She replies ". . ."

Brad says "Bang, your dead along with your three friends. Did you study your name?"

Rainbow nodded, Brad says "Alright, here is a tip. If you forget your name, scratch the back of your head and try to look at your cutie mark."

Rainbow nods, Brad asks "Whats your name?"

Rainbow says "Um."

She scratches her head and looks at her cutie mark, she then says "Lightning Startle."

Brad says "Good job, here's your ID. Do not lose it, if you do then it will jeopardize the whole operation."

Rainbow nods, she then pulls Brad into a hug. Brad hugs her back, once they separate Brad hands her the ID which she puts around her neck. After a few minutes the other four had there ID's. That night at dinner everyone in the house except Carda was at the table, Carda was upstairs asleep.

Brad asks "Do we all understand the plan?"

Everyone nods, Brad continues "You all know the risks of out mission, once we begin the mission there is no time outs or turning back. Once we begin we have to finish it or die trying."

They all nod in sadness this time, Brad nods and continues eating.

* * *

**The next morning: 8:00 am**

We see one of the four colonel's sitting in the break room of their base chatting about their daily tasks, we notice four figures slip into the room unnoticeably. All four removed a silenced pistol and suppressed all of them. Two of them put the bodies in a nearby closet while the other two had removed four trash bags stowed their the night before from behind the fridge. Opening the bags we see that inside are the same uniforms worn by the colonels, only difference was the size, they were fitted to the four ponies. They pull their masks off to reveal Lightning Startle (Rainbow Dash), Crafty Carrot (Fluttershy), Platinum Craft (Pinkie Pie), Flawless Pen (Rarity). They put on their respective uniforms and left.

* * *

**Ponyville Square**

Adam, Brad, Twilight, Luna and Applejack were walking freely among Ponyville square.

Adam says to Luna "Way different than I last remember it."

Luna nods.

Somepony yells "HEY."

They turn to see a pony wearing a colonel's uniform, once she got closer they could see the name badge say "Colonel Startle".

She says "I believe you five are fugitives who were convicted of treason against Queen Celestia.

Adam sighs before saying "Alright, you've caught us."

The five raise their hands and hooves up, Colonel Startle cuffs the five and takes them to the base.

* * *

**Ponyville Base Camp**

Once the colonel had escorted the five fugitives to the base they were put in a transport unit. Pulling the chariot is Colonel Carrot and Colonel Craft while Colonel Pen navigates and Colonel Startle guards the door in the transport.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle**

The transport arrives at the castle, Colonel Startle guides the five convicts out of the transport and to the exchange area. There is a guard at the door waiting with an assault rifle in his magical grasp.

The guard asks "Names?"

Colonel Startle says "Lightning Startle."

Colonel Carrot says "Crafty Carrot."

Colonel Pen says "Flawless Pen."

Colonel Craft says "Platinum Craft."

The guard says "Pass on."

He move out of the way, Colonel Startle and Colonel Carrot lead with the five convicts in the middle while Colonel Pen and Colonel Craft follow behind. Step one of their four step plan had just worked, now for step two, gaining weapons.

_**Chapter End . . .**_


	13. Final Showdown (Part Two)

**Armory**

After a few minutes of searching, the 9 friends found the armory. Once inside everyone went and grabbed a decent amount of weapons. Luna had a machete and a glock 22, she also had 500 rounds for her pistol. Twilight grabbed a bow and arrow, she had 50 arrows. Applejack grabbed a 30/30 Winchester lever action rifle with 1000 rounds of ammunition, she also had a .357 magnum with 500 rounds of ammunition. Rarity had an M16 with a red dot sight and 1000 rounds of ammunition, she also had a G18 fully automatic pistol with 500 rounds of ammunition. Fluttershy with Brads help grabbed a Crossbow with 50 bolts and a silenced M1911 with 500 rounds of ammunition. Pinkie Pie grabbed a Dragonov sniper rifle with 1000 rounds of ammunition and two 44. magnums with 500 rounds of ammunition. Rainbow Dash grabbed an AK-47 with a red dot sight and 1000 rounds of ammunition, she also grabbed a Desert Eagle with 500 rounds of ammunition. Adam grabbed a 240 Bravo and 2000 rounds of ammunition, 1000 rounds are incendiary and the other 1000 are fragmentation rounds (Explosive rounds), his secondary is a Mossberg 500 chainsaw shotgun with 1000 shells, all of which are slugs. Brad grabbed an AUG with a red dot sight and 2000 rounds of ammunition, he also grabbed a sawed off double barrel 10 gauge boomstick with 1000 shells all of which are slugs. They all had combat knifes, grenades, concussion grenades and body armor which includes shoulder pads, chest padding, neck padding, arm and leg padding, back padding and bullet proof helmates (Not a juggernaut but a step down from a juggernaut).

Brad says "Holy shit."

Adam asks "What?"

Brad replies "We all look terrifying."

Adam chuckles before saying "That's the idea."

Luna asks "So are we just going to run in there and kill her?"

Adam replies "No, we are going to suppress all of the guards and then we will find her and kill her."

Luna nods, Brad asks "Are we all ready?"

Everyone nods, Brad says "Alright, lets go."

* * *

**Hallway Outside Armory**

We see two of Celestia's dark guards walking down the hallway, they walk past the door. Brad peaks his head out and see them walking away, he runs quietly to the one on the left and cuts open his neck with his combat knife, the guard falls to the ground. The other turns only to be pinned against the wall and stabbed in the neck, Brad lets him, fall to the ground to. He then continues down the hall along with his 8 friends.

* * *

**Corridor To Throne Room**

Brad peaks out the door to see a 10 guard in the room, four by the throne room doors, four by the entrance door and two guarding the door opposite to the one he was looking out of. He assumed that there were two guarding the door he was looking out of. He loaded a magazine into his AUG and cocked it back quietly.

Brad whispers to his friends "Ready?"

They all nod, he then kicks down the doors and tosses a concussion grenade at the guards at the throne room door. He then stabbed the guard to his left guarding the door he opened, the other guard tried to shot him but Adam shot him in the head with his shotgun. Brad then began to fire at the guards by the throne room door killing them in seconds, he turned to see that Adam and his pony friends had suppressed the rest of the guards, all of a sudden a platoon of guard came in along with somepony in a juggernaut suit. The 9 friends lined up side by side and began to fire upon the guards killing them in seconds. However the juggernaut seemed to not be affected, the juggernaut turned up his face visor revealing the pony to be Blueblood.

Luna says shocked "BLUEBLOOD, WHAT IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING?!"

Blueblood chuckled, he then says "Auntie Tia was kind enough to spare me if I joined her, obviously I accepted."

He then used a spell, the spell pushed the ponied back and put a force field around Adam and Brad. He then used a spell to take away their primary weapons leaving them with their shotguns.

Luna, Rainbow and Fluttershy yell "LET THEM GO!"

Blueblood chuckled again before saying "Let the games begin."

He then teleported himself inside the shield.

Adam and Brad say in unison "Oh shit."

_**Chapter End . . .**_

**Before I end this chapter I just want to give a shout out to Robin Williams, such a great actor to have died at his time. I'm very sad of the fact, that's one of the reasons this chapter is so short. See you later.**


	14. Final Showdown (Part Three)

Adam and Brad say in unison "Oh Shit."

Blueblood removes a Machete, he then starts to swing it at the two. Adam removes his combat knife and looks for an opening, once Blueblood swings Adam runs the other way and jabs him in the side. However, once he tries to remove it he realizes the knife is in fact stuck. Blueblood brings his Machete down and cuts Adams left hamstring to the bone, he falls to his knees.

Luna now has a few tears in her eyes, she yells "ADAM NO!"

Blueblood the finishes the deed, he plunges the Machete through his back and out his chest. Adam fell to his chest, Blueblood then gave him a hard kick to the side. Brad finally realizing what just happened jumped on Blueblood's back and began to ride him like a bronco, however, this did not last long because Brad removed Blueblood's helmate and plunged his knife into the princes throat killing him. Blueblood fell to the ground dead, the shield went down.

Luna yells in horror "ADAM!"

Brad looks to Adam to see him barely breathing, he along with the rest of the ponies ran to Adam. Adam along with everyone else had their masks off at this point.

Brad says "Adam, I-I'm so sorry, I did all I-"

Adam stops him before saying "N-no, I was f-foolish enough t-to try t-to s-s-stab him through the s-suit."

Luna says "I-I'm going to h-heal you."

Adam replies "This r-room is m-m-magic proof, that's w-why you a-all had t-t-to carry your w-weapons."

Luna ignores him and tries only to be unsuccessful, Luna begins to sob with her hooves around Adam. All of a sudden, Adam stops breathing. Luna pulls herself from Adam, she then realizes what happened. She begins to cry even harder, Brad seeing this thought it would make her feel better if he hugged her, sure he is not Adam but he is still a human. He stood and walked to Luna, he then sat next to her. Brad then wrapped his arms around her, Luna gladly accepted it by hugging him back. She sobbed into his chest, very hard. Brad stroked her mane with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. The mane six were hugging the two as well. Everyone was crying, even Brad was crying a little. After a few minutes they all stopped crying and were putting their masks back on. Brad looks at the group, he then sighs seeing Adam's dead body on the ground. He the cocked the Mossberg he toke from Adam, he didn't do it to be cruel he just needs it to breach the throne room doors. He brought the teethed muzzle breach to the side of the lock and angled it inward to the lock itself. He looks back at the group.

Brad asks "Are we ready."

They all nod, Brad the pulls the trigger sending the shotgun blast into the lock destroying it. He drops the shotgun and removes his AUG, he then kicks down the door and aims at Celestia who is sitting on the throne.

Celestia says "Well well well, was Adam to much of a coward he had to bring another human to do his dirty work."

Brad replies "No, he was killed in the hall by Blueblood. I killed Blueblood shortly after."

Celestia says "Wow, your accent sounds terrible. I've always hated accents."

Luna says "Stand down Celestia, its time to end your wrath."

Celestia laughs evilly before saying "We shall see."

Celestia takes a defensive stance, she snarls at the group.

Brad thought to himself "_Damn it, in order for the plan to work I need Adam. *Sighs* Poor guy, he was a great friends, almost like a brother. Well, time for my secret plan B."_

Brad says to the queen "But Celestia wait."

Celestia asks "What?"

Brad replies "Why defeat me when I can join you."

Celestia says "What?"

Brads friends say in shock "WHAT?"

Brad says "Think about it, you and I could rule this world. Me making battle plans and you commanding them, all with us, together, as a couple."

Celestia thought for a second before saying "Alright, come up here and prove your love for me."

Brad walks to her, Rainbow and Fluttershy are in shock.

Rainbow says "No, Brad, we trusted you."

Brad ignored the cyan Pegasus and continued, once Brad was feet from Celestia he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his lips into hers. She accepted the kiss, they were moaning until Celestia felt a burning pain in her chest. She separated from Brad and looked to her chest to see Brad had drove a blade into her chest cavity, he then twisted it making her yell in pain. He then pulled the knife out and stabbed her through the head, killing her. He removed the knife and let it drop, turning to his friends he saw they were all in shock and awe. He walked to them and waved an hand in front of them, they all snapped out of their trances.

Brad says "You girls alright?"

Rainbow says "Yea, just don't plan anything without us knowing. We started to hate you for a second."

Brad nods, he then pulls both Rainbow and Fluttershy into a hug.

* * *

**1 year later**

Over the course of a year the eight friends had cleaned up the mess Celestia had created. Although the towns and castle could be fixed the broken hearts couldn't, sure everything was back to normal, two ponies and one human could not be brought back. We see Twilight and Luna were standing on a hill outside Canterlot, in front of them was a tree. Under said tree were three tombstones, the first starting on the left was titled Princess Mi Amora Cadenza, bellow was her cutie mark, bellow that was her birth date and death date, bellow that was read "_This beautiful pony lived a great life, had a great husband and great friends. Her life was taken by the dreaded Queen of the sun. Princess Cadenza will forever be missed._" The next was title Prince Shining Armor, bellow was his cutie mark, bellow that was his birth date and death date and bellow that was engraved "_This royal guard captain and prince was a good stallion, he was always trust worthy and dependable. He also was an inspiration to his guards and kingdom, he was also married to the beautiful mare Princess Cadenza. His life was taken by the evil Queen Celestia. Prince Shining Armor will forever be_ missed." Finally to the very right was Prince Adam Thomas, bellow his element of harmony, bellow was both his birth date and death date and bellow that was "_This man has had an amazing time here in Equestria, had a great wife and kid along with amazing friends. He was the first to act when the evil queen took over, defending his wife, kid and friends. He died in battle with the stuck up and evil Prince Blueblood. He will forever be missed and know as Equestria's first human._"

Luna says "We need to go back, the sun is going down."

Twilight nods, she looks to the sky before leaving. To her surprise she could see a faded image of Cadence and Shining waving and smiling, next to them was Adam. He nodded and winked, his eye twinkled and formed a star. The image disappeared, the only thing that didn't disappear was the star. She gasped, she closed her eyes and opened them to see the star was still in the place it was before.

Luna calls to Twilight "You coming?"

Twilight nods and catches up to her lunar friend.

_**Story End **_

**Well everyone, that's it, forever. Yes its true, I'm done writing. **

**We see Twilight and the rest of the mane six looking like they are about to cry.**

**Twilight says "B-But Scott, y-you can't just leave like that."**

**Its not really my choice honey, I want to continue but I'm neck deep in the 10th grade and have literally no time to type. So I have to just stop, I'm so sorry. Not only to the mane six but all of you who have been with me since I began. ****Something interesting, if you go back to my very first story and check the publish date, that was one year ago today. So, to thank you guys and to work with my no type situation I'm not going to type the third story, a user and a friend by the name of "The War Pony" has offered to type the third story. I want to thank him for understanding my problem and offering to finish this trilogy off for me. I will let you guys and gals know when he posts it. I guess that's it everyone, I want to thank everyone for the support, sorry for not finishing or deleting some stories. For the last time, see you later.**

* * *

**Open field outside of ponyville**

All we see is a bucket, 2 bags of ice and a chair. Then was see Brad, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walk into view.

Brad says "Hello viewers, no this is nothing to do with any sequels or the previous story."

Fluttershy continues "We are trying to spread the word of a disease called ALS."

Rainbow states "Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, also known as ALS, is a disease of the nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord that control voluntary muscle movement. ALS is also known as Lou Gehrig's disease."

Brad continues "Als makes these nerves waste away or die and can no longer send messages to muscles."

Fluttershy continues " This eventually leads to muscle weakening, twitching and the inability to move the arms, legs and body."

Rainbow continues "And it gets even worse when it becomes hard or impossible to breath."

Brad finishes "Death often occurs 3-5 years after diagnosis, only 1 in 4 patients survive. So today I will be doing the ice bucket challenge. I have here *Gestures to water* 5 gallons of water. Now, that not all I will be doing."

Rainbow and Fluttershy leave the camera view and return, Fluttershy has two buckets and Rainbow has 4 bags of ice. Rainbow then flies away and returns with a cloud, she fills the two buckets with water. She then flies the cloud away.

Brad states "So I will have three times the ice water poured on me, now as you can see *Gestures to ice* I have ice, some people on youtube have not used ice, just water."

He then removes a knife which scares Fluttershy, Rainbow comforts her. Brad opens the bags and puts two in each bucket. He then puts the knife back.

Brad says "And to make this even cooler, the three lead fliers of the wonder bolts will be pouring the water. Also, as you can see, we are in a grassy field, so none of this water is being wasted."

Spitefire, Soarin and Fleetwood walk next to him, Brad nods. They each grab a bucket and fly above him.

Brad says "Now, before we do this, I will be challenging three OC's to this challenge. I will be challenging Brianna from "A Changing Generation" made by "BrunoMarsLover21", Alex from "A Human In Equestria" by "AKidNamedAlex" and Brayden from "Learning To Live" by "Tw1 Spark1e". You have one month, and fans, tell those three authors my challenge if you can, also tell them to spread this challenge. If those three authors are reading this then challenge any of your favorite authors and tell them to challenge their favorite authors to. But as I said, you have one month, you have been challenged."

Then, the three Pegasi dump the water on Brad. Brad screeches at the cold for a second, he then starts to recover slowly.

Brad says "St-Stay aware of ALS, and r-remember a-a-authors, y-you have b-b-been challenged. See you in the next story."


End file.
